guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Casey Lynch
Casey Lynch is one of the main characters who first appeared in Guitar Hero 2 as the third female character added to the game. Biography .]]*''A veteran of the tour circuit, Rocker's dirty, bass-driven sound and ultra-heavy riffs have influenced budding shredders from Maine to Alaska. She's tough, she's brash, and she'll break your heart faster than an A string. - Guitar Hero II in-game bio *''Finally embracing her feminine appeal, Casey has risen to the status of 'Goddess of Rock'. When asked by a reporter if she had sold out, Casey replied with a roundhouse to the face. 'Don't worry, I'll pay the medical bill.' - ''Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock in-game bio Appearance Guitar Hero II Shirts Casey's default outfit has her dressed in blue leather pants and jacket. Under the jacket, she wears a bra top with the Confederate flag imprinted, though with inverted colors (red where it should be blue and vice-versa). Skins In this outfit, she does not wear her jacket; instead, she wears a black bra top, tight camo pants, and her hair is red and denser than in her default outfit. Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock Leather Casey Lynch's basic outfit is similar to her "Skins" outfit in the previous game. She is shown with straightened blonde hair, a bra top, a crucifix-like necklace, leather pants emblazoned with handgun decorations on both sides, and an exposed g-string/thong. Her "Electric" midriff tattoo from Guitar Hero II remains intact. Like the other characters in Guitar Hero III, this outfit has four color schemes with a few differences between each. Basic Black: Casey's default costume. Armband, wristbands, bra, thong and pants are all plain black. Silver 'N Black: Casey has black hair instead of blonde; her armband, wristbands, pants, and bra straps are silver instead of black. In this outfit, black handguns are emblazoned on the sides of her pants (as opposed to white). Crimson: Casey's hair is blonde with black/red highlights in the back. Bra, thong, and pants are also red; white studded belt as opposed to black in the other costumes. Camo: Identical to the Basic Black uniform in most ways. Pants are forest camouflaged with a blue stud belt. No handgun designs on pants. Mo' Leather , in her alternate outfit.]] Casey Lynch's secondary costume generally shows her with her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, with several armbands, a black choker necklace, a half-sleeve on her left arm, and a glove on her right hand. As opposed to her first outfit, she has a leather top that covers most of her upper body and midriff tattoo, buckled leather pants, and knee-high boots with high heels. She bares a shocking resemblance to Trish from the Devil May Cry series. '''Black 'N Red': This outfit is mainly black with red high-heeled boots. Black 'N White: Casey's armbands, top, and boots are white. The rest of the outfit is black. Vast Purple: This outfit shows Casey with a purple top, armbands, boots, a dark purple streak in her hair, and maroon pants. Fiery: As opposed to her other outfits, Casey's hair is bright red in this outfit. Her top, bottoms of her boots, and armbands have flame designs on them. Category:Characters